


I Want You All to Myself

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Biting, Body Worship, Infidelity, M/M, Season/Series 06, failed threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: Blaine invites Kurt into a threesome with him and Dave and ends up getting left out.  All Kurtofsky, no actual Klainofsky.  (Pretty much.)  Set in 6.01 “Loser Like Me” following the scene in Scandals.





	I Want You All to Myself

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve had this prompt from the Glee Kink Meme saved to my bookmarks for a good couple of years now. Enjoy. Title from the Dan + Shay song. This is definitely one of the dirtier things I think I’ve ever written, haha. Really, it’s basically just porn with very little to no plot. Enjoy.

If you asked Kurt later on, he’d say he wasn’t exactly sure how it all happened. **  
**

Maybe it was the fact that he hadn’t had sex in months, which was embarrassing enough for him to admit as it was.  Maybe it was that all of the random dates here and there hadn’t amounted to much of anything, making him lose a little bit of hope each time.  Maybe it was the blood alcohol level.  Maybe it was that Blaine had been the one to bring it up and he’d been sort of openly desperate to get Blaine back before Blaine had introduced - or reintroduced, as it were - Kurt to his new boyfriend, one Dave Karofsky.

Or maybe it was that he’d never really explored Dave’s feelings for him much in the past and he was honestly just really fucking curious.

Dave was hot and seeing him confident in who he was now and accepting his sexuality for what it was made him even more attractive and Kurt couldn’t really seem to get used to seeing him so open with himself.  Maybe it was that.  

Either way, it was when they were all more than a little tipsy at the bar that night and Blaine blurts out “We should have a threesome” as though he’s sharing his grocery list that Kurt has to break off from where he’d been staring at Dave to gape at Blaine instead because there is seriously no way that Blaine had just said that.

Except apparently, from the way Blaine was gazing at him, his eyes dark and wanton as he looked challengingly at Kurt, he really just had.  

“What…” Kurt tried but the alcohol was seriously messing with his brain because words really weren’t making a whole lot of sense in his mind, the words Blaine had said not really computing.  “I’m sorry, _what_?”  He was bumbling like an idiot, and he knew that, but he also couldn’t really find anything more intelligent or witty to say at the moment.  

Blaine leaned over the table a bit more, smirking at Kurt.  “We should have a threesome,” he repeated, and Kurt looked over at Dave to see him staring at Blaine like he couldn’t believe he’d just said that aloud, much less  _twice_ , and honestly Kurt couldn’t believe he’d said it either.  Sure, maybe there’d always been a bit of sexual tension between the three of them but certainly it wasn’t enough to warrant all three of them in bed together?

“Come on,” Blaine coaxed, “it’ll be fun.  I know you’re still in love with me and Dave’s my boyfriend, so what’s the harm, right?”  

Kurt swallowed hard around the lump forming in his throat, trying to formulate a response to Blaine’s notion that he was still in love with him.  Which, sure, might’ve been true, or maybe it was the loneliness threatening to overtake him even more than it already had and force him into being alone forever that had told him he wanted Blaine back in his life.  Blaine was safe.  He was a sure bet, or at least that was what he’d thought until Dave had walked up behind him and into Blaine’s waiting arms.  

“Dave told me he’s been thinking about you, fantasizing really, since he was sixteen.”  Those words, that simple little sentence, made Kurt’s eyes widen and Dave’s cheeks turn pink even in the dim light of the bar as Kurt looked at him in surprise; he’d certainly never expected Dave to say anything like that about him, and especially no to Blaine.  Blaine lowered his voice, holding Kurt’s gaze as Kurt looked back to him.  “Are you really going to deny him that, Kurt?”

Kurt’s eyes darted back and forth between them, his head starting to spin.  “I just-” he started but the way Blaine was looking at him made his reservations start to waver and when he licked his bottom lip in thought Blaine could tell he’d won.  Kurt was as good as gold.  “Dave have you really…” he said, glancing at the other boy.  

Dave shrugged, shame coloring his cheeks.  “You know how I felt about you,” he said, then corrected his words, looking down briefly.  “How I _still feel_ about you.”

“O-oh,” Kurt breathed, an eyebrow raised, not sure what to say to that.  It was different from that Valentine’s Day before Sugar’s party.  He wasn’t with Blaine anymore, having to reject another boy’s advances and declarations of love.  This time it was Dave who was in the relationship with Blaine, a fact that was still sort of messing with Kurt’s mind; it was strange, seeing the two of them together, especially with the history between the three of them.  But to hear Dave say that, even when with Blaine, was something that Kurt couldn’t really seem to wrap his head around.  How could he be saying things like that when Blaine was sitting right there?  Had he told Blaine that he still had feelings like that for Kurt, even if they hadn’t seen each other in a good couple of years?   _Years_ , and he still felt things for him?  Kurt shivered at the thought, his heart beating faster.   _Good lord_.

And there it was.  Blaine was propositioning him and Kurt wasn’t entirely sure about the details if Blaine had ever mentioned something like that to Dave before about wanting to be with the two of them _together_ , but Dave definitely seemed to be on board with it, and who was Kurt to deny the wants of not just one but two attractive boys?

“Okay,” he distantly heard come out of his mouth.

Blaine grinned.

–

He couldn’t exactly remember how they all got there but eventually they all wound up in Kurt’s house and Kurt couldn’t help but thank Burt and Carole for being out of town that weekend as Blaine kissed him first when they stumbled through the door, fumbling for Kurt’s back as Kurt dropped his keys on the floor, eyes closing instinctively for a moment as he kissed back before remembering that they weren’t alone there.  

He broke off from Blaine, taking a few steps forward as he saw Dave watching them somewhat awkwardly, and laced his fingers with Dave’s.  Dave looked over at Blaine and, not seeing any hint of anger or jealousy in Blaine’s eyes, squeezed Kurt’s hand.  Kurt smiled at him softly, something that Dave never thought would have been possible in the past to see Kurt direct toward him.  Tentatively, Kurt brought his free hand up to Dave’s face to cup his jaw, biting his lip, and leaned forward to bring his lips to Dave’s.  Dave’s eyes closed, tasting the familiar flavor of Blaine that he’d known for the past few months, and beneath it the taste that he could discern was Kurt and Kurt alone.  It was intoxicating.  He couldn’t believe Kurt was here and kissing him willingly; the mere thought of it made his head spin.  

Kurt surged forward, kissing him deeper as his lips moved against Dave’s until Dave finally started to kiss back slowly, making Kurt’s breath skip.  Kurt moaned, the sound seeming to slowly start to drive Dave insane because then Dave let out a low groan, pushing Kurt back against the wall of the entryway and making him shudder.  

“Oh god,” Kurt whimpered as Dave started to kiss along his neck.  “D-David.”  His eyes opened slowly, trying to blink away the fog in his brain, before his eyes caught Blaine’s briefly, who was standing there staring at the both of them.  Kurt closed his eyes again, blocking Blaine from his view to focus all of his attention on Dave instead, on the way Dave was sucking and biting on his neck, licking the tiny bites.  He could feel Dave’s hard on pressing against his own, the stimulation becoming overwhelming and if they didn’t stop soon then this would all before they it had really even begun.

He pushed Dave away gently, taking his hand in his own again and grabbing for Blaine’s, leading the both of them upstairs to his room.  He barely even had time to turn around before once again Dave was kissing him, ravishing him really, backing him up to the edge of his bed, Dave ignoring Blaine’s huff of annoyance at being left out.  Before he could really even comprehend what’s happening, Dave was pulling off his shirt and stepping out of his jeans, leaving him in nothing but his boxers.  Kurt’s eyes roamed over his form and damn, if he’d known that was what he’d been missing out on…  

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kurt muttered as Dave’s boxers lowered to the floor, his cock hard against his lower stomach.  “You’re so…” he began, words failing him once again, feeling his face heat.

Dave stared at him for a moment, a slight smile coming across his face.  “Your turn, Hummel,” he said and Kurt didn’t have to be asked twice before he was frantically unbuttoning his shirt and fumbling with the button of his pants before Dave went over to help him, hands steadier than Kurt’s had been, undressing him slowly, Kurt’s eyes on him the whole time.  Kurt shivered once completely naked, less from the cold and more because of the way Dave was touching him and lowering him onto the bed.  Dave’s body was warm on top of him, a welcoming heat, before Dave moved back a bit, kneeling on the bed by Kurt’s feet.  He ran his eyes all across Kurt’s body, deepening Kurt’s blush as he was being examined.  

Kurt looked up at Dave, watching as he gazed down longingly at him and damn it all, Dave really had wanted this for a long time, that much was clear.  Dave’s hand slid up Kurt’s leg slowly, making Kurt shudder from the touch, his whole body heating.  Dave arched his back upwards as he leaned down lower, cock sliding against Kurt’s thigh as he moved up his body.  He stole a glance up at Kurt’s face, mouth open in pleasure, and fuck if it wasn’t the hottest thing to see Kurt Hummel coming apart like that under his touch.  He made his way to Kurt’s erection, hard and leaking against his pelvis, and ran his thumb over the head, making Kurt’s breath hitch and back arch against the bed.  “Oh god,” Kurt moaned softly, and Blaine could do nothing but stare in shock as his boyfriend and ex-fiance entangled themselves in each other, Kurt gripping the sheets beneath him as they left him out.  He couldn’t watch this anymore; it was agonizing not participating when he was the one who’d suggested this in the first place.  Even if they were all drunk, it was still his idea.

Blaine walked forward until he was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching as his boyfriend smeared Kurt’s precum over his cock, making Kurt’s breath quicken even more.  

“D-do that again,” Kurt pleaded and Dave acquiesced, gripping his hard on and bent down to lick the tip.  “ _Dave_.”

Dave just grinned and moved away, much to Kurt’s frustration, instead placing open mouthed kisses on his hip, moving up his body to his side, licking and biting his nipple, then his shoulder as he writhed beneath him.  

Of all the ways Kurt had expected this night to go, having David Karofsky on top of him in his bed essentially worshipping his body was certainly not one of them.

“Dave, you,” he gasped, as Dave licked a long stripe up his neck toward his jaw, “you need to stop.”  Dave paused, looking down at him curiously.  Did he not like this?  Was this too much?  “I-I…”  Kurt felt his cheeks heat again, looking off to the side, “I don’t wanna come yet.”

…Oh.  So Kurt _did_ like this, then.  Dave made a mental note of that, in case this should ever happen again.  He could only be so lucky.

Blaine saw them sharing a meaningful look and, jealousy threatening to overtake him, moved further to Kurt on the bed, intending on kissing the breath out of him, and got as far as placing a hand on Kurt’s hip when Kurt said, sharply, “no,” catching Blaine’s eyes to see the hurt confusion there.  Was he seriously pushing him away?  Blaine tried again, only to have Kurt bat his hands away.  “No,” he said again with more conviction, making Blaine stare at him in shock, eyes flashing, before finally getting off of the bed and storming out of the room.  

Dave stared down at Kurt in confusion, searching his eyes.  “But I thought you - you said you wanted-”

“I know what I said,” Kurt muttered, taking his foot to run it along Dave’s leg leisurely.  “But he was getting in the way.”

Dave just gaped at him, stunned.  

“Now,” said Kurt, raising an eyebrow.  “Are you going to fuck me or not?”  He wrapped a hand around the back of Dave’s neck, bringing him down to him and crashing their lips together.  Dave kissed back quickly this time, not wanting to waste a second of this.  He ran his tongue along Kurt’s bottom lip, eliciting a low whine and making Kurt buck his hips against Dave’s.  

“Oh _fuck_ , you want me to…” Dave broke off as Kurt ran a finger up his side.  

Kurt smirked at him.  “What did you think we were going to do?”

“Well I mean… obviously something like that but I-”  

Kurt leaned up, rolling his hips against Dave’s once again, their cocks rubbing together.  Dave groaned, eyes falling shut tightly as Kurt leaned up to whisper in his ear.  “ _Fuck me, David_ ,” he said, emphasizing his words by biting lightly on his earlobe, watching as Dave came apart under his touch.  He watched as Dave’s body shivered, eyes falling shut before looking back down at Kurt, eyes dark with lust.  

Plucking up his courage, Kurt rolled onto his side to open the bedside table drawer, hearing Dave’s sudden gasp and feeling his fingers run over his tattoo on his back.    
  
“Holy _shit_ ,” said Dave, “when did you get this?”

Kurt looked at him over his shoulder.  “Last year.  Drunken mistake wherein I spelled it wrong for the tattoo artist so I had to go back and have him fix it for me.”

Dave ran his fingers over the words, squinting to read it.  “It’s Got Bette Midler?” he asked dubiously and Kurt shrugged.  

“Like I said, had to get it fixed somehow and while it’s a tad better than Its Get Better, it still doesn’t make much sense.  But then he threw in a free tongue piercing, so.  Had that for a few days.”

Dave’s fingers stilled on his skin, staring at Kurt like he didn’t even know who he was.  Which, in all reality, maybe he didn’t.  It wasn’t like they’d ever really gotten to know each other much in the past.  The image of Kurt with a stud through his tongue popped into his head, clouding his mind and making it fuzzy.  “You… you had a fucking tongue piercing?”

Kurt smirked at him again, raising an eyebrow.  “Yeah, why, you have a thing for body modifications?”

Dave felt his cheeks heat at the implication.  “I, uh.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”  He shuffled through the drawer, Dave watching him as he moved around muscle magazines and various other items, before finally grabbing the lube and condoms in there.  “Anyway, I showed Blaine over Skype and he freaked out so I took it out a couple days later.  Apparently he thought it didn’t really suit me.”  He looked at Dave curiously.  “You seem to think otherwise.”

“Maybe.”

Kurt nodded once.  “Duly noted,” he said, falling back onto the bed, handing the items to Dave, who took them numbly, avoiding Kurt’s eyes.  “You okay?”

Dave coughed, trying not to think about the image in his mind too much as he opened the bottle.  “‘m fine.  Lift your legs and put them over my shoulder, will you?” he said, coating his fingers.  

Kurt did as told, his knees bent over Dave’s shoulder and feet dangling at his back.  He narrowed his eyes, trying to search Dave’s face.  “You’re thinking about it, aren - _ahh_ ,” he groaned as Dave breached his hole, shoving in a long calloused finger, “a-aren’t you?” he finally gasped out.  

Dave avoided his eyes still, instead choosing to watch as Kurt backed down onto his finger stretching him open.  “No,” he said, and finally tore his eyes away from Kurt’s ass to look at his face briefly.

Kurt’s eyes were dark and needy, boring into him as he writhed on the bed beneath him.  “You are.  You’re thinking about me with that tongue piercing and - _fuck_ ,” he sneered as Dave inserted another finger, “-th-thinking about me sucking your giant cock with it - _god, D-David_ -” he broke off as one of Dave’s fingers curled, stretching him before sliding them out and pushing back in further.  Kurt panted, gritting his teeth hard as he felt that welcome, familiar burn.  “S-Sucking your giant cock with it, the metal sliding against your skin,” he continued, voice wavering, toes curling against Dave’s back.

“God, where’d you learn to talk like that?”

Kurt just raised an eyebrow at him.  “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Dave looked at him for a second.  Yes, yes he would.  “I think you talk too much,” said Dave, and the next thing Kurt knew, Dave was leaning down and scraping his teeth along his collarbone, making Kurt’s back arch as he gripped the sheets.  

“O-One time I was so loud Rachel could hear me through the walls in our apartment and threatened to call the cops if I didn’t stop, saying it was a n-noise disturbance.”  Dave widened the gap between his fingers before adding a third, leaving Kurt a sweating mess underneath him.  “ _Aahhh_ -”

“God, you’re so tight,” Dave groaned as Kurt breathed hard, feeling Dave’s fingers filling him so fucking perfectly.  

“I…”  Kurt’s breath hitched, and he dug his fingers into Dave’s back, moving his ass in an effort to fuck himself on Dave’s fingers.  “More.  Need - need you in me, god, _please_.”  He forced himself to open his eyes to catch Dave’s gaze.  “Please,” he begged, not caring in the least if he sounded desperate.  It had been far too long.  

Dave nodded frantically, obviously not even noticing if Kurt was practically begging to be fucked, and grabbed one of the condoms from the box, ripping it open with his teeth.  Kurt grabbed it from him, rolling it onto Dave’s length and making him elicit a low groan.  Dave removed his fingers, making Kurt wince slightly, before lining his cock up with his entrance, searching his face for any hint of reservation or hesitation but not finding any there.  Instead, Kurt looked thoroughly wanton, like he needed this, needed Dave inside of him.  “Are you sure?  That you want this, I mean?”

Kurt rolled his eyes, huffing.  “God, are you serious right now?  Just _fuck me_ , Karofsky, please, I - _ahh_!” he screamed, feeling Dave breach him, the head of his cock inside of him, inching slowly in until he had bottomed out.  “ _Oh fuck_ ,” he moaned, feeling himself start to shake as he dug his fingers deeper into Dave’s back once again.  Dave hissed, stilling his movements to give the other boy a moment to adjust.  Kurt started to mumble things, incoherent ramblings falling from his lips, and swallowing hard.

“You good?”

Kurt nodded shakily.  “Good, s-so good,” he moaned.  “So full, so good.”  He smiled up at Dave lazily, leaning up the short distance to kiss him soft and slow, leaving them each breathless.

Dave blinked as they parted, shifting his hips, and started to move.  Kurt’s arm went above his head on the bed, Dave’s following it as he held his hand there, sliding in and out of him slowly.  Kurt hummed lowly, the sound deep in his throat, turning into higher pitched whines as Dave fucked him harder, movements become erratic as Kurt moved his hips to Dave’s rhythm, meeting him with each thrust and slowly driving Dave a little more insane each time.  Kurt clenched down around him, breaths coming in short bursts as he babbled nonsensically, Dave could really only understand the words “so good” and “close” as they tumbled out of him and he quickened his pace.  Kurt’s legs dangled at Dave’s back, toes curling as Dave slammed into him, urging his release.  

Kurt’s back arched, emitting a high scream as he came, painting their chests.  His nails dug into Dave’s shoulder, Dave coming after only a few more unsteady thrusts with a shout of his name.  Their movements slowed, riding out their orgasms, while Dave leaned down to connect their lips again in a fervent kiss.  

Kurt looked back up at him, dazed, seeing the lazy, satisfied grin on Dave’s face before Dave pulled out of him slowly, making Kurt whimper quietly.

“Sorry,” said Dave, but Kurt shook his head, smiling softly.

“I’m fine, really,” he said as Dave pulled off the condom, disposing of it in the bedside trash, and grabbed a tissue to clean off their chests, Dave quiet through the action.  Kurt grabbed his wrist as Dave moved to grab his clothes to get dressed, pulling him back down onto the bed.  “Uh uh.  You’re not going anywhere,” he muttered, bringing Dave to lay down beside him, and let sleep overtake him.  

–

Kurt woke up early the next morning, wincing slightly at the pain and burn coursing through him as he left Dave in the bed to walk downstairs to the kitchen, dressed in a simple black loose sweater and jeans, and put on a pot of coffee.

He closed his eyes as the coffee hit him, taking a deep breath as he rubbed his neck.  He stretched out his legs, letting out a low groan, clasping his hands behind his back to loosen up the knots in his shoulders.  

“God, you’re hot,” he heard Dave mutter behind him, and turned with a flush to see Dave standing there in last night’s clothes.  

Kurt sputtered, not sure what to say to that.  “Um.  Good morning,” he greeted.

Dave smiled.  “Morning.”

“Would you like some coffee?” Kurt asked, in an attempt to ease the tension, and Dave hummed his assent.  Kurt turned on his heel, leaning up to grab a mug from the cupboard, trying not to make a noise of discomfort as he did so, and handed it over.  

Dave walked over to the coffee and poured it in the cup, looking at Kurt cautiously.  “You okay?”

Kurt nodded.  “Just a little sore, that’s all,” he said, making Dave’s face fall.  

“Did I hurt you?  Was it too rough, god, I’m so sorry-”

Kurt shook his head.  “In a good way.”  Dave watched him, silent.  “In a very good way, I promise.”  He took another sip of his coffee, savoring the bitter flavor as it woke him up more.  “I mean that was…” he trailed off, staring down at the mug in his hands.  “Amazing.”

Dave started at him for a moment.  “Really?” he asked skeptically, and Kurt just nodded again.  

“Really.”

“Did I hurt _you_?” Kurt asked, and at Dave’s quizzical look, went on.  “The, um.  The scratching, and biting, I mean…” he looked off, embarrassment coloring his cheeks.  

Dave shook his head.  “No.  I mean, maybe a little, but, like.  In a good way.”

They fell into a silence, neither of them sure what to say before finally Dave spoke again.

“So I talked to Blaine,” he said, making Kurt perk up in interest.  

“Oh?”

Dave nodded.  “Yeah.  He was pretty mad.”

“Let me guess,” said Kurt.  “He hates me even more now than he did before, right?”

Dave shrugged.  “I think he sorta hates both of us, actually.”

“Well I did kind of push him away.  Twice.”

“I, uh.  I’ve been meaning to ask you about that, actually,” Dave muttered.  “Why did you?”

Kurt tilted his head at him.  “I’m sorry?”

“Why did you push him away?  I mean you sort of agreed to have a threesome and then just made it a… a twosome.  So why me?”

Kurt narrowed his eyes a bit, trying not to let the laugh that was building in his throat escape from his lips.  “What do you mean why you?”

Dave coughed, taking another sip.  “I just mean you could have just chosen Blaine, but you - you chose me instead.  And I guess I just don’t really get why.”

“Are you saying you think I chose wrong?” said Kurt.  “Because just judging from last night I think I’m going to have to beg to differ.”

He watched as Dave just looked at him in confusion, clearly not understanding.    
  
“You’re really hot, okay?”  Kurt explained, arms crossed, trying not to let the embarrassment he was feeling completely overtake him as he said it.  “I don’t know if you’ve failed to notice it but yes, David Karofsky, you are a very attractive man.  So whether you think so or not, I am very attracted to you, despite how hard that may be for me to admit.  But yes.  Even sober me is into you, not just drunk me, just so you are aware.  And besides, I think you saw the magazines in my nightstand,” he said pointedly.  “I definitely have a type, no matter what I might say.  So if you really want to know why I would choose you instead of Blaine, well then there’s your answer.”

Dave was silent for a while.  “I was right.  You really do talk a lot.”

Kurt frowned.

“It’s cool.  It’s sorta hot, how much you talk in bed.  Especially the… the dirty talk,” Dave commented, watching as Kurt’s cheeks reddened, flustered.  Grinning, Dave walked closer to him, setting down his mug on the counter.  “Blaine and I broke up, by the way.”

“Not because of me I hope,” said Kurt.

“Exactly because of you.”

Kurt watched him warily, frowning.  “You should know that I’m not really in the habit of one night stands.  Last night was sort of an anomaly.  I don’t just go around sleeping with guys.”

“Good.  I didn’t really want a one night stand,” Dave replied softly.  

“I also don’t do the whole friends with benefits thing.  If you want me then I’m afraid you’re sort of stuck with me.”

Dave laughed.  “I think I could deal with that.”

Kurt studied him closely, as Dave put a hand on each of his sides, hitching his sweater up slightly to rub the smooth skin of hips and pull him in closer to him.  “You’re serious.”  

“Very,” muttered Dave, leaning down to bring Kurt into a long kiss.  Kurt’s arms uncrossed, a hand going to rest on Dave’s chest as Dave moved his lips against Kurt’s leisurely, leaving them both a bit breathless as they parted.

Kurt swallowed hard, eyes still closed as Dave’s forehead came to rest against his own.  “God, you’re good at that.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, Hummel.”

Kurt grinned.  “So I’ve been told.”

Dave pulled back to catch Kurt’s eyes, hands still resting on his hips.  “So we may have gone about this a little backwards, but.  Would you like to go out on a date?”

Kurt hummed, eyes narrowing.  “A date, huh?”

“Yeah.  You know, like dinner.”  

Kurt smiled softly.  “Dinner would be nice.”

“And then maybe afterward we can talk about going to get that tongue piercing again, right?” Dave smirked, and Kurt felt his cheeks burn.  

Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes.  “Just shut up and kiss me, Karofsky.”

Dave happily obliged.  

And as Dave fucked him long and slow against the kitchen counter, Kurt’s hands tangled in Dave’s short hair, he couldn’t help but think that he definitely had someone he needed to thank for all of this the next time they saw each other.  

 _fin_.  


End file.
